Fight To The Finish
by lovecomyes17
Summary: It's time for the Tournament!Xiaoyu is determined to find Jin no matter what she has to face,to find the man she once knew.But does she know what she's getting herself into?Is Jin the same person she remembered?Entering can mean life or death.
1. Ready

__

A/N : Well I have no idea if I'll get this right or not. Hey! Well yesterday I was playing Tekken 4 and by some curious form I wondered if there was more that I didn't know. So this morning I found out there is soo much more in Tekken that I haven't even realized! This morning all I could think about is Tekken and then my mind started to bug me that I needed to write a tekken story as soon as possible. So here it is! I needed to get this out of my system so I needed to write it. I don't know much about tekken characters only a few. So please take it easy one me! I'll try to learn as much as possible of each character and I'll take some of the characters you suggest for me to write. Anyway! I repeat I just had to get this out of my system so I am going to write it. So anyway this story is not such going to be about Jin and Xiaoyu, but more characters like Hwoarang, Asuka, Lili, Christie, Panda, King, etc.

_Disclaimor: I don't own Tekken or anything related to Tekken and it's characters. I don't own the character and all of this is just fictitious form of my own imagination. Heheh._

* * *

_**Chapter. 1 Ready**_

Xiaoyu looked down over the window. It had been raining non stop since this morning. She sighed, her head falling into her hands as she stared outside. No matter the weather this was the perfect time. This time she was certain, even positive. She was going to find him.

" Panda! Get your stuff ready we're leaving tonight!," Xiaoyu announced, already packing her clothes and everything she could.

Panda miserably looked at Xiaoyu. She wasn't too happy of going back to competing and fighting for someone life. For her life or Xiaoyu life. Either way she knew that she wouldn't leave Xiaoyu after all she's done for her. She got up, clumsily her paws stretching out. Xiaoyu knew that she had to hurry. Time was always limited. Part of her was scared. A tournament. She's been practicing though and her heart told her this is the right way. She was going to go and she was going to find him.

Him.

Jin.

A night before she had a dream of him. Hopefully she was doing the right thing in entering the tournament. Destiny called her, she needed to get there. Panda already knew all that between Jin and her. Panda often heard Xiaoyu murmured about him at random moments. She made her way to the window.

" Panda? Come on we need to hurry!," Xiaoyu said hastily, then looked where Panda was looking at.

Now the memory triggered in Xiaoyu.

**-Years before**

She had been lost there. She heard the whimpers escaping her mouth. It was raining so hard that her short ponytails weren't standing up anymore. She was hurt. No longer could she remember what happened exactly. One moment she was only walking home from school and the next she was drenched in blood and was lost in a place she didn't even know. Her eyes were blurry, but she didn't know if it was because of the rain or her own tears. Probably before. Xiaoyu fell down, not bothering to get up. If she were to die, she was determined that she could no longer go on. There when everything was lost she heard his voice.

" Hey? Are you okay?,"

Xiaoyu looked up, startled. She had thought she was alone. In this rain she made out the look of a boy with tender heartwarming brown eyes and black hair. Xiaoyu stood silent.

" What's wrong? You seem hurt and lost do you want me to take you home," Jin offered spreading out his hand.

Xiaoyu wiped her tears or rain from her eyes , nodding she took a hold of his hand.

" Don't worry, You'll get home soon I know my way around almost everywhere," Jin kindly spoke, trying to cheer her up.

Xiaoyu noticed it was night and it interested her to know why this boy was outside at this time. She didn't bother to ask, instead she said.

" I got lost...I don't know how, I was only walking from school and then next thing I know I'm found in the ground of some place I don't know and...," Xiaoyu stopped talking and just shrugged.

Jin looked back at her.

" Really? Well don't worry I'll get you home where do you live?," Jin asked.

Xiaoyu told him. Soon her fear started disappearing, realizing she wasn't alone anymore. Next thing she knew she was exactly at her home and the time seemed to only be 5 minutes from the moment the boy found her.

" Here it is," Jin smiled.

" Thank you," Xiaoyu gratefully bowed.

Jin just smiled and started walking away. Xiaoyu knew something was abandoning her at that moment. She could feel something leaving her. She looked after the boy. Suddenly he turned around.

" I'm Jin Kazama by the way," he said.

Xiaoyu smiled.

" I'm Ling Xiaoyu," she replied, happily.

Then he was gone. As years passed she found out that she went to the same school Jin had. They had become just good friends and Jin was always exceptionally kind to her. Xiaoyu never forgot Jin to begin with. The moment they meet it was out of a book. Only keen to have a happy ending. Or at least that's what she thought until he disappeared...

Panda pawed Xiaoyu back to the present. She looked down at her, already with unnoticed tears in her eyes. She immediately wiped them off. He was going to find Jin. Xiaoyu knew that he was training for a tournament. She was expecting for him to come back, waiting impatiently for the moment for him to come back...He never did. That was a year ago and now she was entering the tournament herself, hoping to find him there. She couldn't ignored the bad feeling she had that something happened to him.

_What if he got hurt_? She thought many times,_ or worse he died! No I can't think that I'm going to save him the same way he saved me when I needed help. _

If only she could shake off that bad feeling she was getting that something just wasn't the same. I guess she will have to find out.

" Let's go," she strapped her backpack on her back.

Panda groaned once, then seeing Xiaoyu determined expression she nodded solemnly Xiaoyu opened the window of her room. She climbed down slowly and flexibly down the ground.

" Now your turn Panda!," she called up from the room.

Panda gave her this look, then grumbling she made her way down noisily, but far more safely.

This was it she was entering the tournament. She gripped her bacpack tightly,ready for the world ahead.

" Wait! Xiaoyu!," a distant call was heard.

Xiaoyu turned around, bewildered. A girl was making her way towards her.

" Asuka..," she murmured when she recognize her.

" I'm going with you," she huffed when she approached.

" What?," Xiaoyu asked taken aback.

" I'm going with you! Jin is my cousin anyway! I need to help find him too,'' she breathed out.

" How you know I was going?," Xiaoyu asked surprised.

" I saw you practicing, and anyway it's pretty obvious I'm your best friend after all," Asuka smiled at her friend.

Xiaoyu couldn't even believed it, she smiled back at her.

" Are you sure you want to do this?," she asked.

" Duh! It'll be way better than the amusement park well create if we win," Asuka grinned.

Both them then started laughing. Did they know though? What this all tournament business meant. Life or death? Did they know that? Well they'll seen know it's not all what they thought it to be. The tournament was something more serious then any of them ever expected...and soon they'll realize it.

_~~~~ Well Here is only the first chapter so I hope you liked it! xD I know I'm not that good of an author, but I hope I continue this! xD Please take it easy on me and thanks so much for reading._

_Please Review. _


	2. First round of contestants

_Well...what do I have to say...THANK YOU! For that one review! =D Even if it's only one. I wasn't really expecting much so anyway today I didn't have time to write so I decided to write this since it's not that long...If you continue to support me I will definitely make this better. Usually. haha._

_Disclaimer: I own myself and that's about it...other than that I don't own nothing! Sadly u.u Wish I could create a video game character though, that would be awesome~!_

_=) Enjoy._

_**Chapter 2. First round of contestants**_

Hwoarang wiped the drip of sweat that was falling down his cheek. He spit out the blood that he tasted on his tongue. He stare for the longest time at what he had just punch. _Not bad...not bad at all_, he thought to himself as the punching sack fell on the ground. He sighed. He was ready. He was so sure that this time he was going to pass and even win the whole tournament. This was his chance. When he joined he will find Jin and when he does he will be so sorry that he ever became his enemy. Hmph. He looked at the clock. If he took the ride right now he would arrive just in time. In time for everything. He was so determined to find Jin and finally be able to defeat him. He had trained for it. He had sweated blood just so he could go over there and finish him. He was a good fighter anyway he knew that already. All the years in the South Korea army trained him for the real world that lay ahead. Defeating Jin was just on the top of his list. Everything that got in between that also being part of his obstable. He grab his clothes and everything ready to leave. He got on his motorcyle. Everything should be a challenge just when he comes. He could hardly wait to see that look of the Jin. A small smile came to his face. He's going to be shock when he see him. He's going to regret ever meeting anyone named Hwoarang. That he was sure.

Xiaoyu fumble with her hands. She was eager to see Jin. Her heart had told her she would be there. She knew he would be there.

" Do you think Jin will remember me?," Xiaoyu asked Asuka during the trip.

" Uh, well..," Asuka stare at her friend " Yeah."

" Do you mean it?," Xiaoyu asked.

Asuka nodded with a smile spreading over her face.

" Of course, He wouldn't forget you Xiaoyu, I find it impossible for anyone to forget you," she murmured wondering why Panda was eating the chocolate bars from the sleeping passengers and why is panda even eating chocolate?

Xiaoyu sighed, that served as a relief. She was so worried about Jin she couldn't help showing it. She looked out the window. It was close now. She knew the tournament was usually held in a whole lot of locations. From beaches to other locations around the world. She was only going to sign up and get ready for the first match. She didn't sleep a wink last night and right now all she was worried about was if she would see Jin. Asuka looked over at Xiaoyu. What she hadn't told her friend is that she was hoping that she would win. She wanted to do something that she didn't tell Xiaoyu. It was a secret she was hiding. How could she devast Xiaoyu by telling her? She would hate her. Asuka glance at her friend. _It's not the same anymore...I'm sorry Xiaoyu._ The bus stopped.

" We're here...," Xiaoyu hop up from her seat.

Asuka grabbed her belongings. Panda helped. The tournament location was huge. She had never seen a building quite like it. Goosebumps rose in her bones as she stepped closer. _I am not going to lose this, I'm going to win no matter what gets on my way _Asuka thought before walking over to Xiaoyu. Asuka didn't noticed as a motorcycle making its way over by her way too quickly. Suddenly the motorcycle was about to run over Asuka. Asuka jerked back, stumbling and falling down. She hit the floor really hard before she glanced to see the crazy motorcycle guy. He got off his bike.

" HEY! WATCH IT NEXT TIME!," Asuka yelled getting up from the floor.

He didn't turn around.

Asuka scowled, _Who does he think he is huh?._ By some reason Asuka didn't want to let that go. This person better apologize for almost killing her.

" Hey you! what's your problem, can't even say sorry! I could of died idiot!," she marched over after him.

Now he turned and Asuka froze. She got a weird sensation by staring at him. His eyes locked with hers almost like venom. She force herself to stare back the same way.

" You're my problem, just leave me alone it'd would be better if you just shut up," he grumbled.

Asuka felt fire start to burn in her. What did he just say? How dare he say that to her! Who the hell did he think he was.

" You don't even know me! How can you say that!," Asuka argued,clenching her fist ready.

" I don't need to know you to say whatever I want," he snapped the moment a fancy car parked right in front of the building.

They all froze to see who it was. Hwoarang glance at the tilted windows trying to make out any figure inside..out stepped white heels, with long legs, and a tall blond girl. She looked around satisfied and push strands of hair out of her face. She had a uniform on. Lily made a hasty sigh before walking with elegance to the building. She stopped when she saw a boy and a girl right in front of her gawking at her.

" Stop looking at me," she said annoyed.

That made them react

" Who said we were looking at you?," Hwoarang denied.

At this Lili laughed.

" Why wouldn't you look at me? I have no time for this but next time you go staring at me at least say hi," Lili murmured before passing right between Asuka and Hwoarang.

Asuka glance back at Hwoarang.

" She's pretty fancy," she murmured.

" Yeah," Hwoarang replied so casually that it surprised Asuka for a moment.

" Asuka! Let's go! We have to sign up!," Xiaoyu called over.

" Wait? You're joining the tournament?" Hwoarang gasped.

" Of course," Asuka murmured already backing away.

" Do you even know how to fight?," he went back to snapping.

" I guess we'll see won't we," Asuka snapped back before leaving.

Hwoarang looked after her. He felt something inside him,but he didn't know what it was. He felt the same thing with Lili, shaking his head, he left inside.

Christie had just arrived her face flustered from the long ride. She felt like taking off her shoes and just relaxing . She had been in the taxi for over hours and hours and the plain took even more time. She flex her muscles,being uptight for hours was not what she enjoyed. I smiled curled into her lips as she saw the building were she was going to log in. Joy over came her and she jog her way there. As she stood in line she notice the rest of the contestant. She saw a guy with red orange looking hair. By the look of his clothes he looked to be from South Korea. Her eyes expanded when she found a Panda in the room right next to the girl with ponytails and another girl.

_Panda? Who brings a Pando to a competion_?

As she stood in line she saw as the most weirdest competitors arrived. The guy behind her was wearing some jaguar mask. He would make a sort of grunt when she turned around to face him. There was this guy with boxing gloves. Another girl with even swords. In front of her there was this guy who she had caught his name to be Law. He was cooking himself a meal while he was waiting in line.

_I guess this year it's sure to be interesting,_ Christie smiled.

All those people were wasting their time. Christie was going to win. She wasn't a good fighter as most of them, but her dancing skills made her unstoppable. She had the best moods anyone else could have. As she looked the easiest competitor she found was a guy name Violet. He seemed to be one of the first to be knocked down.

" So has that Kazama character fighting? "

Christie attention caught to a couple of people ahead.

" Yes, though for sure I wonder how he's going to face his son,"

" Jin? He's actually here? "

" Yes. He's hosting this. I heard he's got this killer army somewhere and has some devil gene in him" laughed the guy with blonde hair.

" Probably just a bluff Paul," the big guy replied also with a snort.

Christie frown. Jin...

Xiaoyu holded her paper. Tomorrow she'll find out who she is going to fight against. As prepare as she felt she still search to look for Jin.

_I know he's here..where is he?_ Xiaoyu frown looking around and around. What if I made a mistake. Jin isn't here..No! I know he's here!

Xiaoyu nodded determined when the lights suddenly went off, diming on the center.

" Welcome Contestants," the voice vibrated all around the building.

Xiaoyu gasped. She recognize that voice. She whirled around and right there staring directly at her is brown deep eyes. His hair falling between his eyes. His leather black jacket. Xiaoyu dropped her paper. Her heart thumped.

It's...it's...

" Jin!," Xiaoyu hadn't noticed that more than one person said at the same time.

Xiaoyu ran forward, acting on an impulse. Pushing people out of the way until she ran right in front of him.

_It's him! It's him! It's really him_. Her Jin! A group of people marched and stopped Xiaoyu before getting any closer to him.

Bewilder by the people Xiaoyu called to Jin again.

" Jin! It's me! Xiaoyu," she spoke out.

Jin eyes were expressionless for the longest moment until he realize who it was.

Xiaoyu.

Something deep inside of him shifted. Jin was fighting the urge that was telling him to toss her inside. Xiaoyu...Xiaoyu...

" Jin? " Xiaoyu asked.

Jin waved the his security guard away. He stepped closer to Xiaoyu. Two different side were fighting in Jin. The urge of hate and the other urge of hugging her. The devil gene inside him had taken most of his control. He wasn't the same anymore he knew it. But there was a sense of his old self that claim an attraction to Xiaoyu. His eyes became bloodlust. Hate was taking control right now.

Kill her...Kill her, the devil gene whispered.

He approach her. Xiaoyu got an urge to leave but it wasn't as big as her exitement. She approach him eagerly.

~~~~~_Oh! What will Jin do? Go with his devil side or not? Find out in the next chapter. XD Also more interaction with the contestants. Please Review! I will catch you in the next chapter! :)_


	3. Things Change

_Been a while hasn't it, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to take so long, but the next chapter just never truly came to me until now. Haha. Anyway for your wait I apologize, immensely. My profound apologies, it's probably been years since I last updated, can't even remember. So here's the next chapter. Thank you reviewers!_

_Enjoy!~~~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Good thing no?_

**Chapter 3. Things Change**

Xiaoyu couldn't hold it in. She hugged him, tightly. Her arms flying around Jin in such a strong embrace. Jin's devil gene had settled down for just a moment, if only just brieftly. He found himself frozen at first.

" I knew I'd find you here!," she smiled

Jin awkwardly moved his stiff hands to embrace Xiaoyu. A tender moment filled, and then all that was gone. Vanished. Poof.

Jin threw Xiaoyu aside with such forced she was sent tumbling down.

-slam-

A couple of gasps echoed through.

One of those gasps coming from Xiaoyu.

" Get away from me don't get near me, ever," Jin eyes narrowed deadly and he turned to move away.

Xiaoyu sat up, her hands on her mouth. " J-Jin?" she barely whispered.

Panda rushed over to her, a huge paw came to her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Asuka bend down next to Xiaoyu. " What just happened?" she asked.

Xiaoyu didn't answered. She stared at the Jin who had just told her to leave him alone. As if he didn't know her. As if they were strangers.

A woman with short black hair approach Xiaoyu.

" Don't worry Xiaoyu, things have a way at getting back," she grin unevenly and walked away murmuring something like " I wonder oh where oh where my sister is."

" Xiaoyu?" Asuka asked again. It seemed like her friend had gone in a deep trance.

Xiaoyu stood up walked away. She held out a hand for Asuka and Panda who were keen on following her. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to know why Jin had pushed her off like that. Her stomach still felt the blow. She'd been punch before, but no punch was match to how much this one hurt. Once she was far enough. She started running.

Meanwhile Hwoarang found himself amused. He had seen Jin and then seen how he tossed that girl with the ponytails away like a rag doll. He was curious. He came behind Asuka.

" What's the relationship between them?''

Asuka twirled at the voice. She frowned. " It's none of your business," she replied standing up.

" Sure, because Jin Kazama just let's people hug them for a second only to throw them off the next," Hwoarang crossed his hands.

" He's a friend," Asuka answered back.

" A friend? What kind of friend " he asked.

But before he could have an answer she was already walking away. He needs his revenge on Jin. But something about what he just saw frustrated him in general. The way he reacted. If that girl was his friend, why would he do that to her?

" I've heard rumors that his father has the same thing he does," replied King, the man with the jaguar head.

" What?" Hwoarang asked,startled by his appearance.

" Something about having a gene in their system, right there didn't you noticed how he seemed like two different people?" King murmured.

It did seem like it.

" What kind of gene?" Hwoarang inquire.

King shrugged. Maybe he knew and didn't want to say it. Or he truly didn't know. Hwoarang shrugged in return as well he needed to start packing anyway. So he got his things and settled at the hotel where they were going to be staying at. On his way up there he almost cursed himself. For that Lily girl was up there again. She smirk when she saw him and wallked down in a galloping way down the stairs. Hwoarang kept wondering what a girl like that was doing here? She probably won't last long, was his last thought before entering his room.

Xiaoyu wasn't looking where she was running. All she knew is she bumped into someone as she ran. A girl with pink cotton hair bump into her.

" Oh! I'm so sorry!," the girl pick herself up.

Xiaoyu sighed, " No big deal," she stood up.

" I was running and I didn't see where you were going, very very sorry," she smiled.

" Me too," Xiaoyu still hadn't cleared her head of what happened back there.

'' Are you in the competition too?" the girl asked suddenly.

Xiaoyu nodded.

" You are! Really? So..I'm not the only girl! yay," she clapped slightly.

" There's a lot of girls in it, is this your first time?" Xiaoyu asked.

She nodded eagerly then she frown " Is something the matter you look sad?"

Xiaoyu shakes her head. " No, it's just a friend.." she said quietly.

" Oh! Are you also looking for a friend. Me too," her expression change completely, matching Xiaoyu.

" Really?"

She nods. " Well he's actually more than a friend. But he never budges no matter how many times I tell him to go out with me, " she sighed then her eyes widen.

" And there he is right now! See ya...um...um-," she frowned.

" Ling Xiaoyu, call me Xiaoyu," Xiaoyu responded.

The girl smiled " I'm Alisa, bye Xiaoyu," the girl ran off chasing after this boy who just bolted in a run.

In spite what just happened. She liked Alisa. She looked out from the railing.

_What was wrong with Jin? Why did he throw her after he had sort of hugged her?_

These thoughts bothered her. The Jin she knew wouldn't have acted so cold with her. No, something must be wrong with Jin. Her goal was to find Jin in this tournament, but there's more to it. This is not the Jin she knows and loves. Xiaoyu determinedly frown. She was going to find out what wrong with Jin. She's going to do that competition until she figures out what's the matter with him. If it means facing him in the last round. So be it.

" Shin! Come on! Before we prepare for the competition let's catch a movie together!" Alisa ran passed her as the boy continued walking away.

" No thanks," the boy left.

Xiayu smiled at least she's not the only one with boy troubles.

* * *

" Is this the training room?" Asuka asked coming in.

Nobody paid attention to her, but her question was answered. Everyone there was practicing. Law was doing flips and punches. On the other hand...Christi was stretching. Self conscious Asuka walked inside. Tomorrow the first round starts. She was nervous to the core. There were some huge men and pretty agile womans in this tournament. She tried to drown all the other people away. Deciding that it was better if she focused on training instead of her competition. She needed to focus on winning. After all she didn't come all the way here just to loose. She came here for a purpose and she needs to accomplish it, no matter what. As she trained she caught the eye of a couple of the competitors watching her. That girl name Lily in particurlar, along with that guy who apparently hated Asuka straight off the bat, Hwoarang. It didn't matter though. She wasn't here to make friends. She hoped the Hwoarang was her first competitor, that way she could eliminate him first.

She listened as a couple of people whispered about what they had witnessed with Jin and Xiaoyu. Some were anxious about Jin. Other wondered why Xiaoyu had approached Jin so suddenly. Truth be told Asuka was amazed herself. _How could Jin do something like that?_ Indoubtedly it was Jin, but she had known Jin for a long time. It was hard to believe he would do something like that to anyone. Especially Xiaoyu.

Jin was in the most tormented of moods. He had mixed emotions running through his body. One of those emotions was anger. He couldn't believe how he had slapped Xiaoyu away from him. Xiaoyu one of his oldest friends. Yet, something boiling inside him said it didn't matter. He would do it again. There was an energy rushing through his bones that wanted to kill her, while the other was confused at why he was feeling such power. He was frustrated beyond anything. He tried relaxing a bit, but the tormenting emotions got the best of him. He stormed out of the room.

Xiaoyu sat at the stool while everyone else celebrated before the beginning of the rounds tomorrow. She saw Christi dancing, The King having a nice time talking to some of the other guys. Hwoarang was in the corner, talking to the girl beautiful girl name Lili. Asuka was talking to other people as well, smiling. The girl Alisa was talking eagerly to a man name Lars.

Xiaoyu stood apart. Panda was next to her, enjoying some bamboo. Xiaoyu stroked Panda's fur, her mind traveling back to Jin. She had to see him again, figure out what was wrong.

" I'm going to find out what's wrong with him," Xiaoyu promised herself.

Things weren't turning out exactly how she imagined. Perhaps now she'll just have to adjust to Jin probably not being her friend anymore, adjust to Asuka probably having other intention that she won't tell her about, adjust to the fact that everything will not be all rainbow and colors like she pictured. This whole tournament thing looked like it was going to be something challenging. At the corner of her eyes she saw a shadow. Her breath caught.

" Jin?"

" Xiaoyu," he responded with a nod.

* * *

_````Please Review for quicker update! :0 I really have no idea why I took so long, but anyway the plot incase you all we're wondering really is that Jin will have to face challenges in the mix of the tournament because of his confuse feelings for Xiaoyu. Excuse grammar and spelling mistakes. It's been too long. I don't know how long I plan to make this story but I am thinking probably 10 chapters, perhaps a bit more, but definitely it won't pass 20 chapters._


End file.
